


Type

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington has a talk with someone who he's not sure is his friend or not. Billy tries to pass along a hint.Oneshot/drabble





	Type

"So what is your type anyway?"

Billy Hargrove took a long time to answer. He took that opportunity to take a drag on his cigarette. Was he nervous? Hell no! He was just thinking how to answer, that's all. 

"Tall dumb brunettes with giant brown eyes."

He smirked. More than that though, he watched Steve Harrington carefully for a response. But the other guy's face was pretty blank. 

"Heh, that's funny," he said then finally. Face still annoyingly expressionless, of course, because it was Steve. "If I was a girl that could almost be me."

...

Billy sighed. 

"Yeah, the dumber the better."

Because he wasn't interested in girls. He was looking at the boy he thought he might like right this very second. 


End file.
